1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to portable carriers. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a travel case for storing and transporting a golf bag and clubs.
2. Description of Related Art
Transporting a golf bag loaded with a full set of clubs is a less than enjoyable task for most players, especially senior citizens. Lifting the loaded bag in and out of an automobile trunk or SUV storage area onto a golf cart requires that the bag is shifted from vertical to horizontal and back to vertical. The awkwardness presented by such shifting creates undue strain on the back and shoulder muscles that could cause an injury. Also, the bag and the automobile are subjected to unnecessary wear and tear when the bag is jammed into the trunk with the bags of the other players in the foursome.
Vacations present a whole new set of problems. Getting a heavy, fully loaded bag along with other luggage to the airport, on an airplane and to the hotel can often be a vacation-dampening chore. A combination golf bag storage and carrier device designed to alleviate the aforementioned problems would be a welcome addition in the art.
Examples of carriers for transporting and/or storing golf clubs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 269,225 (Picco), Des. 319,346 (Jessen), Des. 394,950 (Kite), U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,051 (Embinder), U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,847 (Picco), U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,789 (Willcocks), U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,992 (Bowdy) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,290 (McCuaig et al.). It is noted that the above cited patentees do not contemplate transporting and/or storing a separate golf bag, nor do they contemplate providing means to mount a carrier to the outside of an automotive vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 268,574 (Hampton), U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,257 (St. Clair), U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,882 (Hampton), U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,597 (Hickin) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,738 (D""Angelo) show apparatus for mounting a golf bag and/or golf cart to the rear of an automobile or the like. The patents do not show a wheeled carrier for storing and/or transporting both a golf bag and golf clubs therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,064 (Cowe) discloses a cradle for supporting a single golf bag in the trunk of an automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,013 (Hightower) shows a motorized golf cart having golf bag supporting brackets mounted on the rear end thereof.
EP Patent number 0 128 088 A1 shows a device to carry luggage mounted to a trailer hitch.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a portable carrier and hitch assembly for a golf bag and clubs as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.
The instant invention is drawn to a carrier for a golf bag and clubs in combination with a hitch assembly for supporting the carrier at the rear of an automotive vehicle or a motorized golf cart.
The carrier comprises a rigid, elongate housing with an enclosed volume of a capacity to contain a conventional golf bag having at least a full set of golf clubs therein. A hinged door is provided on the front of the housing for easy access to the enclosed volume. The housing is also provided with wheels and a movable handle so that the housing may be utilized in cart-like fashion. A rigid handle is fixed at each side of the housing to facilitate lifting. In a first embodiment, the movable handle is positioned in a contoured holder, which holder is fixed on the rear of the housing. The contoured holder is shaped so that it may be attached to a hitch assembly especially designed to support the housing.
The hitch assembly of the first embodiment comprises a horizontally positioned, tubular support member of T-shaped configuration. The free end of the leg of the T is adapted to be rigidly attached to a trailer hitch mounting bar of a vehicle. The head of the T has at least one mounting bracket rigidly attached to one face thereof. A cylindrical support is rigidly attached to a second face of the T directly opposite the mounting bracket. The bracket and cylindrical support function to engage at least one housing and support the housing at the rear of the vehicle for transportation as will be further explained below.
In a second embodiment, the carrier is adapted to nest into a specially designed tray, which tray is adapted to be hitched to the rear of a towing vehicle.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a carrier constructed to store and transport a golf bag having a full set of golf clubs therein.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a carrier constructed to store and transport a golf bag and golf clubs, which carrier has wheels at one end so that the carrier can be utilized in cart-like fashion.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a carrier constructed to store and transport a golf bag and golf clubs, which carrier may be mounted to a unique hitch assembly.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.